Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to a valve assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Multiplex reciprocating pumps are commonly used in the oil and gas industry. In an operation commonly known as “fracing,” the pumps are used to pump fluids at high pressure into one or more wellbores that are drilled into the ground to create fractures in an oil and/or gas reservoir surrounding the wellbore. The pumps comprise a power end and a fluid end. The power end has a motor that powers a crankshaft, which reciprocates a connecting rod and a plunger connected to the connecting rod within the fluid end to pump fluid through fluid bores of the fluid end. Reciprocating motion of the plunger within the fluid end pumps fluid from a suction end of the fluid bores to a discharge end of the fluid bores.
Suction and discharge valves are disposed within the fluid end to open and close fluid flow from the suction end to the discharge end of the fluid bores. The suction and discharge valves have to be replaced frequently because the fluids pumped through the fluid bores are abrasive, corrosive, and/or are pumped at high pressures and flow rates, which cause wear on the valve components. Repetitive opening and closing of the suction and discharge valves during operation also contributes to rapid wear of the valve components.
Therefore, there is a continuous need for new and improved valve assemblies.